Return to the Future
by xxoikilluoxx
Summary: What happens if Kagome never returned to the Federal Era in ther Final acted What happens if Inuyasha came back to Kagome REVISED


**Return to the Future**

It been 3 years since Kagome was found down the well crying now today was the day she would finally finish all of her school she worked hard to catch up on. Kagome was just about finished putting on her graduation suit when she head her brother.

"Sis its time to go" Sota yelled from down stairs. Kagome sighed.

"Ok" Kagome called back and went down stairs to see her grandfather, mother and her younger brother who is now in middle school.

"Oh my I can't believe it's the day my granddaughter finally graduates high school I'm so happy" senor Higurashi said and Kagome giggled.

"Yes well let's get going I dont want to be late" Kagome said. Everyone nodded and followed her to her mother's trailblazer.

**The federal era**

Inuyasha was sitting there on the branches of the goshinboku tree looking at the well from a distance. He hasn't been happy in 3 years ever since Kagome was sent back to her time and he was stuck here.

'Kagome how I miss you I wish that I could have told you my feelings sooner now I can never' Inuyasha thought sadly. Then he looked down when he smelt shippo coming.

"Hey Inuyasha" Shippo yelled.

"What do ya want runt" Inuyasha said.

"Well Miroku and Sango wanted to know if you wanted something to eat" Shippo asked.

"No thanks I already ate" Inuyasha said. Shippo nodded and went back towards the village. Miroku and Sango married shortly after the final battle. He envied them because they had a family with kids while he was alone except for Shippo who was like a son to him.

Inuyasha sighed and went to try the well again. He jumped in expecting to hit the bottom of the well but he felt a calming sensation. He opened his eyes and gasped to see a familiar blue light surround him.

The blue light faded and he looked up to see a familiar roof covering the roof. Inuyasha hooped up and ran out of the well house to see the family walking up the stairs talking to Kagome about a graduation party.

Inuyasha decided to hide in the goshinboku tree outside Kagome's room which from the inside looked bigger then looked back down to Kagome who was looking at the well house noticing it was still opened.

"Huh why is the well house door open oh well it was probably just the wind" Kagome said closing the door and ran back to the house.

Over the next few hours they had people over possibly family coming over bring her gifts and graduating her. Kagome got plenty of clothes, jewelry, an new cell phone with a touch screen and keyboard, a laptop, a TV (some of her family is rich) stretch book (she's like to draw), notebooks for her stories (and writing) roses, picture frames (they are for the pictures for her adventures in the Federal era), a video camera, a new picture camera, a iPod touch, some computer writing programs, a DVD player, her favorite book series (She like Maximum ride and Aragon [I think that how you spell it]), a laptop bag, a phone carrier, head phone (Like the ones Hikaru has in OHSHC), a printer with a built in scanner, a wireless mouse, ITunes money card at least 20 with a little over a hundred dollars, Shoes from hiking boots to high heels, Towels and wash clothes, bed sheets for her double bed she got 2 years ago, Hair bands, Nail polish, Scrunches.

Kagome bid them good night and went to her room and started up her lap top which already had internet, ITunes, video maker, a built in webcam, all the Microsoft stuff. She then got her old camera that had all the rest of her pictures of the Federal Era and uploaded all those pics which she had a little over 5 SD cards with each a hundred pictures. Then she got tired of using the mouse already in the laptop and took out the wireless mouse and used it. She then got her other camera with her pictures from when she was a 7th grade all the way from high school with her other friends and all 3 SD cards and uploaded them.

After she was done with her picture she went to her picture and put them in two separate folders. The folders names were MY MONDERN DAY PICTURES and then the other one THE FEDERAL ERA PICTURES then she went to her setting and went to wall papers. She chose have her picture from the federal era picture as her wall paper which she choose for the wallpaper to change every 10 seconds and as her screen saver the modern day pictures.

After she was done with all the setting she went to ITunes and brought and downloaded all the music from Avril Lavigne, Eminem, Evanescence, Destiny Child, LMAO, Taylor Swift, Lundacris, Cascada, Shakira, Katie Perry, Pink, Jordon Sparks that she knows which took her two hours.

Then she walked over to her desk which was new it was brown which a lot of shelves, cabinets and put her laptop on it then opened the box to her new printer and connected it to her laptop and put it on one of the bottom shelves.

She then took all the new clothes to her walk in closet she now had due to her uncle Hakito using his money cause he was rich and remodeled the house to add more guest rooms and other bedrooms just in case new people moved in and new rooms, which they knocked down the wall separating her and Sota's room causing her room to get bigger and they added to her small closet and also added her own bathroom with a shower and bath.

She put all the clothes that was on the hangers on the poles that hung with the rest of her clothes and then all the clothes like panties, shorts, pants, bra's, some shirts, accessories all in her old dresser.

She then went back out and put all her books on her books on the book shelve and then all her notebooks (which is like a hundred) in her large and tall cabinet that matched her desk that already was filled in some areas with some more new notebooks which her friends and teacher gave her at school and then all of her sketch books in the same cabinet with some already filled ones.

It took an hour to put all her new stuff away and finally got into her night shirt and crawled into her queen size bed and fell into a deep sleep not knowing Inuyasha was watching her.

"Hmm maybe I'll make my appearance tomorrow she did look like she is tired when she was finished" Inuyasha muttered before falling asleep in the tree.

The next day Inuyasha woke up to the sound of music playing to see Kagome walking around her room already dressed and walking around. Inuyasha smirked and jumped to her window. Inuyasha got behind her.

"Hey Kagome" Inuyasha whispered. Kagome gasped and looked over her shoulder.

"Inuyasha…Is that you" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha smiled and nodded. Kagome had tears in her eyes and turned to face him.

"Inuyasha" Kagome breathed out. Inuyasha uncrossed his arms and grabbed her pulling her to him and kissed her. Kagome eyes widen before closing and kissed him back with much more love. Just then a light blinded them and stood there was Midoriko.

"Midoriko" Kagome said after pulling away from the kiss.

"Yes it is me since you guys are reunited I will allow you to make one more wish" Midoriko said. Inuyasha and Kagome were shocked and looked at each other.

"Well considering I'm here and Sango and Miroku and everyone else even Sesshomaru has missed you so want me to make the wish for them to come here" Inuyasha asked. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Well wish all our friend from my era come here so we all can reunited" Inuyasha said.

"Then I shall grant you wish" Midoriko said before chanting something and disappeared.

Sesshomaru, Rin, Ah-un were walking towards his brothers village when they felt weird and then felt time pulling at them before they knew it they were in the well house.

Miroku, Shippo, and Sango was outside the hut with Keade and their 3 kids two twin girls and one new born boy when they also felt weird then they appeared in the well house with Sesshomaru, Jaken, Ah-un and Rin followed by Ayame, Koga, Hakkaku and Ginta. They all looked around until Koga said something.

"Hey I smell that the mutt was in here as well" Koga said noticing Inuyasha's scent in the same area. Miroku and Sango's eyes widen.

"Guys this might be Kagome's era lets open the door" Sango said and Sesshomaru looked with interest as the demon slayer opened the door revealing Kagome's shrine that when all the demon's caught both Inuyasha and Kagome's scent.

"Yes you maybe right I sense them coming towards this place. Just as he said that Inuyasha appeared with Kagome on his back. Kagome got hugged from her friends from everyone even Sesshomaru and they were introduced to her family.

They all moved into her house and Kagome taught them about the modern world and her Mother schooled them all. Kagome used sutras to cover the demons senses a little and Jaken and Ah-un got turned to humanoids form. Ah-un turned into twins with greenish brown hair and red eyes. Jaken had green hair that went to his ears and grey eyes.

During the years Sesshomaru, Koga and Inuyasha opened their own company. Inuyasha ran a traveling company, Sesshomaru owned a medical company that ran the hospitals, and Koga ran an electric company that all sponsored the Higurashi shrine as well as the rest of Higurashi families with companies.

The kids all went to school and learned a lot but when it came to college they went and grew up to be great adults for the future


End file.
